Warubou
Warubou is a monster that appeared in Dragon Warrior Monsters and its sequel, Dragon Warrior Monsters 2. Its name is a combination of the japanese word warui, meaning evil, and the similar name ending that Warubou and Watabou share. Physical Description Warubou is a small, pink or purple furry monster with long arms and short, stubby legs. He is usually shown having long ears with an antenna protruding from the top of his head. Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters In Dragon Quest Monsters, Warubou acts as an antagonist for the game, being the one to kidnap Milly from her brother Terry at the start of the game. After the kidnapping, Watabou, a creature of a similar species to Warubou's, brings Terry to the land of GreatTree, where Warubou had taken Milly. There, Terry becomes the Monster Master of GreatTree and saves his sister. Warubou's intentions for kidnapping Milly presumably is to bring a potential Monster Master to GreatLog and win the Starry Night Tournament (although this isn't made clear until Milly's appearance at the tournament). Warubou occasionally makes appearances at the boss rooms of certain Traveler's Gates, as well as within the Kingdom of GreatTree. In the monster stables, Warubou will trick Terry into eating BadMeat. In the bazaar, a woman will make a remark on Warubou's name being funny, prompting him to push the woman off a ledge (although she will appear back where she was later, seemingly unharmed). In the Room of Talisman, Warubou will attempt to enter the village that Golem is guarding, prompting the latter to send him flying away. In the Wells Gate, Warubou will attempt to transverse the area before taking a wrong step and falling into a pitfall. In the first Arena Gate, Warubou will ambush Terry and drop one of his monsters into the lake. In the Room of Reflection, Warubou will carry future Terry away after the conclusion of the battle with Dhuran. Finally, after Terry wins the Starry Night Tournament, Warubou will appear and carry Milly off. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 In this game, Warubou acts less evil than in the previous installment and more prone to just being mischievous. After Cobi and Tara get a Nut Pie for their mother, Warubou and Prince Kameha, his partner in trouble-making, steal it from them and hide deep inside GreatLog. When Cobi and Tara go to get back, they find Warubou and the Prince in an argument over who should claim their prize. In the ensuing struggle, Kingdom of GreatLog's navel is dislodged. At this, the Prince flees, but Warubou jumps in to help stop the navel from letting in water, which would eventually sink the entire island. He asks Cobi and Tara to find a Monster Master to help them, but when nobody takes them seriously, they are forced to go themselves and find a plug for the navel. Once they do, Warubou is freed from stopping up the hole and is able to continue living his life. If the player collects 250 monsters, Warubou's son, named Petibou, will join the player. To obtain Watabou in this game, the player must link with the first Dragon Quest Monsters and breed Warubou with Watabou from Dragon Quest Monsters, resulting in a Watabou offspring. Dragon Quest: Terry's Wonderland 3D Warubou reappears in Terry's Wonderland 3D ''and retains the same role, considering that the game is a revamp of the original ''Dragon Warrior Monsters for the GameBoy Color. Gallery Warubou.png Warubou.png1 DQMCH - Warubou.png|Caravan Heart appearance. Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters